strange_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravencrow Academy
Ravencrow Academy (also known as Ravencrow Private Academy) is a prestigious private school located in Ravencrow, New York. The school is attended primarily by children of the supernatural and human. Ravencrow Academy houses four different divisions: Pre-school/Kindergarten, Elementary School, Middle School and High School. Although these four divisions are all located on the same campus and students are free to move about, they tend to remain near the area of their classes. Description The school buildings are mostly orange and grey. There is a main gate all the students enter through, beside which there is a bust of a man (unidentified, presumably the school founder). A circular, decorative fountain lies in the school's courtyard. In the classrooms, students are seated at simple individual desks facing the blackboard at the front of the classroom. There are large windows lining the outside wall and the wall facing the corridor Uniform Student uniforms indicate grade level and school division: Preschool, Elementary, Middle and High School. Male Preschool/Kindergarten * Male and female uniforms are identical though boys wear shorts and girls wear skirts. The top is a black turtleneck with a red blouse, and a gold neckerchief. The boys wear black shorts and the girls, a black pleated skirt with a gold stripe. Elementary Winter * Boys wear a uniform consisting of long black trousers and a red double-breasted jacket with lapels, under which is worn a long-sleeved, black shirt and yellow loosely-bowed tie. Summer * Boys wear a uniform consisting of short black trousers and a short-sleeved, black shirt and yellow loosely-bowed tie. Female Elementary Winter * Girls wear a uniform consisting of a black pleated jumper with a gold stripe(hem variable, as long as dress code is followed) with a long-sleeved, black turtleneck and red sweater, red stockings, and a yellow loosely-bowed tie. Summer * Girls wear a uniform consisting of a black pleated jumper with a gold stripe(hem variable, as long as dress code is followed) with a short-sleeved, black pullover top, red stockings, and a yellow loosely-bowed tie. Junior High Winter * Girls wear a black pleated skirt with a gold stripe, black blouse and a red sweater. * Boys wear black trousers with a gold stripe and a red sweater. Summer * Girls wear a black short sleeves shirt and a below-the-knee pleated black skirt with a gold stripe, adorned with a yellow bow tie around the neck. * Boys wear a black polo shirt and black pants with a gold stripe. High School * Boys wear white trousers and a white blazer, under which is worn a long or short-sleeved black shirt and white silk tie. A Ravencrow Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast. Black socks and loafers complete the uniform. * Girls wear a black turndown long sleeve blouse, white tie and white blazer with Ravencrow crest on the left breast; and an empire waist white, plaid pleated knee-length skirt. Black socks and black or brown shoes complete the uniform. PE Uniform Summer PE * Male and Females wear a simple black Polo shirt and white sports pants. Winter PE * A red long-sleeved shirt with black trackp ants. Gallery boys.JPG|Elementary School Jr high summer female.JPG|Female Middle School summer uniform Jr high winter.JPG|Female Middle School winter uniform Jr high.JPG|Male Middle School uniform Category:Locations Category:RavenCrow Academy